Our Love Endures The Ages
by Light-Eco-Sage
Summary: Oneshot. Just a cute, sappy JakKeira romance. Jak has something to show Keira, and it will prove to them both how much they love each other. Rated for romance and just a hint of sexuality JK.


**Our Love Endures the Ages**

**By Light-Eco-Sage**

**Rated: T for fluffy romance**** and just a hint of sexual references**** (JakxKeira)**

**Summery: Jak has something to show Keira, something that will prove to both of them just how strong their love is. Cute, sappy one-shot.**

* * *

* * *

"Jak!" Keira said as the handsome elf led her incessantly through Haven Forest. "Where are you taking me?"

"Wait." Jak said. They both fell quiet. Jak cocked his head, long ears twitching as he tried to pick up any sound that might be a threat. His stormy blue eyes scanning the landscape, looking for the enemy constantly. Finally, he relaxed, smiled, and led her on.

"This is your idea of a date?" Keira asked. "Taking me to a place where I might get hurt?" Keira asked.

"Keira, there is absolutely nothing in this forest that will hurt you with me here." Jak said. "Besides, I cleared this forest out weeks ago. I was just making sure."

They walked in silence for several minutes before Keira repeated her earlier question. "Where are you taking me, Jak?" Keira asked.

"I told you, it's a surprise." Jak said, smiling. "I promise you won't regret coming with me."

"I better not, or I'll have to punish you for kidnapping me from my work and dragging me out to the middle or nowhere." Keira said.

"There's more to life than work." Jak said. "We're almost there." They were now in a densely wooded portion of the forest. They maneuvered through the trees, Jak occasionally warned Keira to step over fallen logs that had been covered with moss and vegetation, making them near-invisible.

"Jak!" Keira said after a few minutes of more silence.

"Don't worry. We're here now." Jak said, stopping in a small clearing. "Look around. Do you notice anything about this spot?"

Keira glared at the elf playfully before she glanced around at her surroundings. At first, she didn't notice anything unusual. This patch of forest looked just like the previous patches of forest. And then she saw it. Her eyes widened and Jak smiled, knowing that she had seen it. He had the same reaction when he saw it weeks ago. Except Daxter had been with him that time. Daxter noticed Jak's reaction and asked Jak what it was, and why he was reacting that way. Jak didn't answer. But since that moment, he knew he had to bring Keira out there.

Keira moved away from Jak, open-mouthed, towards a single tree in the clearing. There was a carving in the tree trunk, age-worn, but still clearly visible.

Its message was simple, but meaningless to those who didn't know its true meaning. It was a heart with two letters carved in the center, a 'J' and a 'K'. Keira looked back around at Jak, tears of joy shining in her eyes. "This is where…?"

Jak smiled and nodded. "Yes… it was here."

* * *

(Flash-back)

Two teenagers had met in the deep reaches of the Forbidden Forest, the only place they could gain any sort of privacy. One of the teenagers was Jak, the strong silent type. He never spoke a word more than he needed to, but it worked well for him. And the other, Keira, the mechanic tomboy. This was before Daxter had transformed into an Ottsel and before Gol and Maia. Back when their love was pure and innocent.

They pulled each other into a sweet kiss, gently tasting and testing their young romance. After several seconds, they pulled apart, grinning lazily at each other.

"I love you, Jak." Keira breathed. "I really do."

"I love you too." Jak said with a smile, pulling her into an embrace and allowing her to rest her head against his chest. She could hear the gentle rhythm of his heart-beat.

They remained like this for several minutes, simply taking a pure joy in each other's presence. Finally, Keira spoke again. "How do you think Daddy's gonna react when he finds out about us?"

Jak shrugged as if to say 'I don't know'. "I don't see what he could find wrong." Jak said. "How can he deny our love?"

"I told Daddy months ago that I had a crush on you." Keira said. "He said you were a phase. Are we a phase?"

"No, Keira, we're forever." Jak pulled her over to the base of the closest tree. "Look." He pulled out a small pocket knife and began to carve onto the tree. Keira knew that Samos would skin them both alive if he ever found out they had defiled a tree like this, but she didn't care about that at the moment. The carving took shape. It was simple, but to Keira, it was beautiful. It was a heart with their first initials. "Keira…" Jak said, putting away the knife. "This carving won't last forever. The tree will die, fall over, and rot away to nothing, taking the carving with it." Keira looked away. Jak walked closer to her, running a thumb lovingly across her cheek. "But, long after that happens, I'll still love you. I promise."

Jak smiled at her and she almost melted. "And I'll still love you." Keira breathed. They sank into another kiss, one that was more passionate than before. "I love you." Keira breathed as his lips moved down her throat.

* * *

(End Flash-back)

Suddenly, Keira flopped down on the grass at the base of their tree, staring up into the sky. Jak laughed at her, but in a loving way. "And then I laid down right here… and you laid down right next to me… right here." She gestured to the space next to her. "And I… we…" She shivered slightly as the memory washed over. That was the first time they took the physical step in their relationship, as young teenagers in love often do. They didn't have sex, but they got so close that it probably wouldn't have made a difference if they had sex. She smiled at Jak. "We enjoyed each other's company."

"Yes, we did." Jak agreed with a smile. He took the spot next to her, lying back on the grass, staring up into the sky. "We were young and foolish teenagers back then, huh?"

Keira laughed. "Foolishly in love." Keira corrected.

"Then I am still as foolish as I was back then." Jak said, turning to face her, and nuzzling his face against her neck, causing her to giggle. "I love you, Keira."

There was silence following this statement. "I haven't heard you say that in a long time." Keira breathed.

"But it's as true now as it was the day I carved our initials on this tree." Jak said. "I told you that even after the tree rotted and died, I would still love you." Jak looked up at the emerald green leaves that covered the tree. "Looks like its still flourishing to me."

"After over two years… five hundred years since you did this… you still love me?" Keira asked.

"You bet." Jak said, running his fingers through her hair. "I love you, Keira. I always will love you."

Keira smiled. "I love you too… Jak…" With that, they shared a passionate kiss. Keira knew, as the man she loved expertly exploded her mouth in a way that a younger Jak could never have done, that this time, they would go all the way.

Jak pulled away, and brushed his nose against hers. "If you want me to stop…?"

"No. I don't want you to stop." Keira breathed, pulling her shirt over her head. "I love you. This place is already special to us… let's make it even more special."

Jak smiled and nodded. He rejoined his lips with hers.

* * *

_There is only one eternal force. Joy, hate, rage, sorrow, pain… these are only temporary. Even Life is temporary. Even Death, the most feared force in the universe, cannot break it. Nothing can break it. It is harder than steel__. It is more gentle than a feather. It feels joy, sorrow, and pain, but it can never be overcome__ or overwhelmed__ by these. Nothing can ever compare. And nothing can ever describe__ it_

* * *

**Fin!**

**LES: Personally, I really like the ending. I thought up that last paragraph on my own. Yep, it's not a quote. Well, it's a quote from me, now. Well, fluffiness with a little dash of 'slash' added in for kicks. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
